Sing for Me, Shine for Me
by Yukina-chama
Summary: Seguchi Tohma's cousin... A vocalist for a new band... Shuichi's new rival... Yuki's old friend... Kumagoro's... girlfriend? Kagome Higurashi arrives! GravitationInuyasha
1. Dream Count Down An Upcoming Arrival

Yukina: I've always wanted to see Kagome get glomped by Ryuichi... It'd be funny!

Ryuichi: Yukina! (Glomp)

Yukina: Yaaaayyyyyy!

Everyone else: Eh...Yukina?

Yukina: Oh right... No, no, no Ryuichi! You'll make a scene!

Kagome: Too late... its kinda obvious you like being glomped by Ryu-chan!

Ryuichi: Ah Kagome!

Kagome: Damn...

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I Owned Inuyasha or Gravitation... (Sigh) Ryuichi and Shuichi Would Be... **

**Chapter 1: Dream Count Down - An Upcoming Arrival**

* * *

_On a silent hill in front of a pretty, blue lake stood two lone figures. One was an adorable pink-haired man with unusual purple eyes... and the other was another man with blond hair and steely amber eyes. The two lovers' eyes were locked... slowly they inched foward for a passionate kiss. But suddenly as the pink-haired one closed his eyes..._

_WHAM!_

_He was pushed away... he fell to the ground. He looked up with hurt watery eyes," Y-Yuk- Eh... you're not... Yuki..." The hurt look turned into a surprised one as he stood up. The person in front of him was not his lover at all... it was in fact... a girl. The girl had wavy jet-black hair that went to her waist and radiant, unusual blue eyes. _

_She smiled at him," Shu-chan I'll be here tommorrow... so be ready to hand Yu-kun over to me... Ja!" He blinked... and she disappeared with out a trace..._

_-------------_

"Shuichi... Shuichi... SHUICHI!"

"Huh? What" the pink haired man rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"You doozed off again..." Hiro told him.

Shuichi apologized as he picked up his microphone," sorry lets go again..." Fujisaki sighed and walked out of the studio, after secretly checking for any sign of K.

"If Shuichi's being depressed again then things won't work even if I do my part..."

Hiro didn't try stopping Fujisaki instead, he turned back to Shuichi. "Okay... what's wrong? You and Yuki have a lovers' quarrel" he asked. Shuichi shook his head.

"Lately when I go to sleep... a woman appears in my dream and she tells me 'prepare to hand Yuki over to me'. But each day, she'd say the same thing but in a different way like... one day she's say I'll be here in a week and then I'll be here in 6 days... It's so real... like she's counting down. I think... she's gonna be here tommorrow..."

"When did this start... after the last concert?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe your subconscious is worried that Yuki is mad about you coming home late that day and you think he's gonna leave you..."

**S.I.N.G.4.M.E.**

Kagome stared out of the plane's window. 'Tommorrow... I'll be back...' She glanced over to Sango, Yuka, and Eri who were sound asleep. She sighed.

"You nervous?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of Sango's voice. The woman nodded and bit her lip.

"Why?"

"I... I dunno..."

Sango gave out a soft 'hm' before drifting off into sleep. Kagome again stared out of the window... After awhile she too climbed on the train and rode gently into 'Dream Land'.

* * *

Yukina: I did chapter... Clap for me please! It was hard cause my big sisters are buggin me... Next chapter will be long! I PROMISE SO REVIEW!

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Forever, For-never_**

I still can't believe (You're gone)

How can I achieve (My true happiness)

Forever (For-never)

Hold me in the mornin

Kiss me in the after noon

For-never (Forever)

Don't feel sad

I'll see you soon

You're gone

Dead

I can't clear

My head

Forever (For-never)

Forever (For-never)

* * *

**Next Time : Enter Kagome Higurashi - A Rivalry Begins**

"Let me get things" Kagome said as she went to get her luggage. After grabbing her duffle bag, she ran back outside. She gasped as she saw Sango and the others weren't alone... In front of her was her cousin Seguchi Tohma and a cool-looking guy with greenish brown hair, that was wearing sunglasses. Kagome gulped and back away slowly... but it was too late...

"Kago-chan... Kumagoro and I are so happy to see you!"

She was glomped...

"Ryu-chan... please... not in public..." she blushed.

-------

Shuichi blinked as he heard 2 voices coming from the living room (Or some room in that huge place Ahahahaha). One was male... which he recgonized as Yuki. The other was familiar female voice... He cracked open the door and his eyes widened. Yuki was sitting on the couch with the woman before sitting close to him on the floor, but her head was resting in his lap.


	2. Enter Kagome Higurashi A Rivalry Begin

Yukina: Another chapter... thank you **punkish furball **for reviewing me... It made me feel confident for once...

Kagome: Yeah, you're so kind!

Yukina: On the with story...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Gravitation... THERE I SAID IT! Damn Lawyers...**

**Chapter 2: Enter Kagome Higurashi - A Rivalry Begins**

* * *

"Kagommeeeeee... Kagome-chan? Wake up, we're landing..." 

"Kago-chan... wake up..."

"Ka-Go-Me... WAKE YOUR ASS UP ALREADY!"

Kagome screamed as she was suddenly pulled from her peaceful slumber. She quickly rubbed sleep from her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her slightly blurry vision. Finally when she was completely awake, everyone on the plane stood up and began walking toward and out of the door. The group of women waited for everyone to get off first before standing up and leaving.

"Kagome... sorry to wake you up" Sango apologized as looked at Kagome, who had just yawned.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? I mean... you _had _to wake me up so we could leave..."

"To tell the truth... I didn't want to. You looked slightly calm when you were sleeping on the plane. You usually have nightmares when you go to sleep..."

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded in understanding,' even though I'm all grown up... Sango still worries about me...' She blinked as she noticed something was missing... her friends! They probably didn't notice her stop and kept walking... Lucky Kagome! She took a deep breath and began searching for her friends. She came to the air port's exit and saw her friendsholding a conversation.Yuka spotted her and waved.

"Kagome, we got a ride... Hurry up and come on!"

"Let me get my things" Kagome said as she went to get her luggage. After grabbing her duffle bag, she ran back outside. She gasped as she saw Sango and the others weren't alone... In front of her was her cousin Seguchi Tohma and a cool-looking guy with greenish brown hair, that was wearing sunglasses. Kagome gulped and backed away slowly... but it was too late...

"Kago-chan... Kumagoro and I are happy to see you!"

She was glomped...

"Ryu-chan... please... not in public" she blushed.

Kagome pulled away from Ryuichi and stiffened as she saw Sango sending Ryuichi death glares. Yuka and Eri looked at each other uneasily then at the scary woman. Sango was _very _protective of Kagome, they knew that but... _Sheesh_. Kagome grinned," Sango, this is our cousin... Seguchi Tohma! Tohma this is my long, lost sister Sango... she's your cousin too" Kagome pointed at Tohma to Sango and Sango to Tohma, "and Sango this is my very good friend Ryuichi! Ryuichi, this is my sister Sango" once again she pointed at each person.

After more of Ryuichi's infamous glompage and a small conversation... that embarassed Kagome to no end. Kagome asked," can we go now?"

"Of course, where to?"

"If you don't mind... could you drop San-chan, Yu-chan, and Ri-chan off at our apartment and take me to... _his _apartment..."

"Who is _he_? Your boy friend" Yuka asked.

"Ahahahaha no, of course not" Kagome laughed trying to hide her blush.

**S.I.N.G.4.M.E.**

It was already dark outside... Shuichi sighed,' I wanted to come early to surprise Yuki... Stupid K...' He unlocked the door and stepped inside the apartment.

"Hey Yuki I'm home" he called.

Shuichi blinked as he heard 2 voices coming from the living room (Or some room in that huge place Ahahahaha). One was male... which he recgonized as Yuki. The other was a familiar female voice... He cracked open the closed door and his eyes widened. Yuki was sitting on the couch with the woman from his dream sitting close to him on the floor, but her heading was resting in his lap.

"Yuki... tomorrow... Wanna come into town with me? We'll have lots of fun..." she asked out of the blue. Yuki was silent...

"You can bring your lover... I mean I wanna go as friends... Anyways... forget it" she continued quickly. The woman stood up and grabbed a bag, then slung it over her shoulder. She slipped on her sandals and smiled at Yuki.

"Forget what I said okay?"

The woman began walking toward the door and she swung it open. Both she and Shuichi gasped. She screamed and slapped him... hard...

"Moron... that is _Shuichi_!"

Kagome blinked and pointed at the pink haired man," _that's _Shuichi!" There was an uncomfortable silence...

"B-but he's a _guy_..." Kagome continued, a hurt tone was in her usually cheery voice. She smiled," oh well... you can't help who you fall in love with I guess."

Kagome bowed and apologized," sorry Shuichi for... uh slapping you."

"It's okay I guess."

"Well um... bye Yuki..."

Yuki sighed and waved slightly as she went out the door.

**S.H.I.N.E.4.M.E.**

Yuka frowned," is it just me or did Kagome seem really depressed when she got back?" Eri and Sango nodded.

"I wonder what could of happened to her..." Eri sighed " Kago-chan always get her heart broken, it'd not fair..."

Yuka and Eri turned to Sango to hear her opinion. But she was silenting watching TV with a blank looked on her face. It was... creepy.

--------

Hot tears ran down her face as she chocked on a sob," w-why Yuki? You only see me as a friend... B-but Shuichi... you're in love with him. Shouldn't it be the opposite way around?" Kagome cried even harder into her pillow as she shook her head.

'It can't be helped... you can't help who you love. And I don't want to feel this way... I don't want to be angry at Shuichi... But it's so hard...' Kagome stopped crying and gazed at the ceiling, 'Shuichi... this is the beginning of a new rivalry... Be ready to hand Yu-kun over to me...'

Finally, she drifted off into sleep... Not caring about what awaited her tomorrow.

* * *

Yukina: I completed chapter 2 just for **punkish furball **cause you're my first reviewer! Thank you so much! Oh, I have no idea who Kagome will be paired with! Hahaahah! Hope all of you readers enjoyed it... If you did review! No flames... they hurt too much!

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Forever, For-never_**

I still can't believe (You're gone)

How can I achieve (My true happiness)

Forever (For-never)

Hold me in the mornin

Kiss me in the after noon

For-never (Forever)

Don't feel sad

I'll see you soon

You're gone

Dead

I can't clear

My head

Forever (For-never)

Forever (For-never)

* * *

**Next Time : Sugar Stars - A New Band?**

Yuka began playing a soft tune on her guitar and was soon followed by Eri's keyboard. Kagome gripped her microphone as Sango too began playing the guitar.

------

Ryuichi frowned as Kagome cried even more and hugged Kumagoro even closer.

"How bout some candy?"

Tears...

"Wanna play my video game?"

More tears...

"Kago-chan, don't cry... Crying makes you hungry!"


	3. Sugar Stars A New Band?

Yukina: I was planning on updating on April 15 but since I found this story on 2 people's alert list... I had to update!

Kagome: I see you're quite happy about it!

Yukina: Yeah I got inspiration to update!

Kagome: Good for you! ... Wait... Where's Sango?

Yukina: I dunno... Usually she's here...

* * *

**Disclaimer: IDON'TOWNGRAVITATIONORINUYASHA... Did Ya Catch That?**

**Chapter 3: Sugar Stars - A New Band?**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked... 'Where am I? What happened? I thought I was at Yuki's apartment...' She scowled as the memories came rushing back to her, 'right... I left when I met Shindou-teme...' 

She climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen... Where Sango was cooking breakfast. Yuka was doing laundry. And Eri was running a hot bath. Kagome asked," what's going on guys?" They looked at her for a moment then went back to their business.

"Excuse me! Don't ignore me! I'm asked a damn question, now answer it!"

Sango sighed and turned around to her," we're helping you out today..." Yuka decided to help Sango ut in explaining cause everyone knew Sango wasn't into the 'touchy-feely shit' as Sango called it.

"Yesterday we noticed when you got back from your _friend's _house, you seemed kinda sad. So we decided to do all your choirs today..."

Kagome nodded and thanked them. Eri waved it off," here, your bath is ready..." Kagome smiled softly and went into the bathroom. After undressing, she stepped into the tub. It was so hot, it would send most people screaming. Just the way she and Sango liked it!

'I wish I could have a normal life... First I became a time traveler... now that I'm back, I set out to start over and I find out my childhood crush is... is...', she shook her head and tried erasing the thoughts away, ' I always knew Yuki wouldn't be as attached to girls as they are to him... but... but I envy Shindou. He seems to be such a sweet guy... But look at me... a love sick fool, just as always.'

'All the guys that are close to me... I can't have a relationship with... Ryuichi is too... ehhh Ryuichi. Tohma is my cousin, Yuki is homosexual, Inuyasha and Miroku aren't here, and Fujisaki is my cousin too', Kagome sighed, ' my love life sticks... I'm almost 30 years old... Maybe I should just give up on love...'

Kagome shivered,' this water is too cold... Eh... COLD? How long was I in self pity mode?' Kagome literally jumped out the tub and took half of the water with her... It splatered everywhere, but mostly on the floor.

"Eh heh... oops..."

**S.I.N.G.4.M.E.**

Shuichi asked for the millionth time while sliding on his pants," are you sure it was okay to let her leave like that? I mean... I think her feeling were hurt..."

Yuki growled while lighting a cigarette," if you mean Kagome... then you shouldn't worry. She's a moron. She'll get over it and come back."

The pink haired man nodded, but was still worried about Kagome... Even though he has only been with her for a minute or two. Shuichi put on his sneakers and yelled while running out the door," okay Yuki, I'm leaving!"

A few seconds after the door closed, it opened again and a cute-looking Shuichi said," I'm coming back early so wait for me!"

**S.H.I.N.E.4.M.E.**

"So Seguchi-san approves of our band..." Eri asked as they arrived in front of NG Record.

"Yeah, he said he'd support his cutest cousin ever " Kagome chirped.

"Did you just add that part in" Yuka questioned.

"Shut up" Kagome blushed.

Her 2 friends and sister shared a laugh but all was silent a familiar voice...

"Na no, na no, na no, na no, na no da" it sang cutely.

Kagome looked left and right," oh no... I gotta go!" Sango smirked and Yuka and Eri looked confused.

"Ooh Kagome!"

Kagome literally froze in mid step and turned her head slowly... Only to be tackled to the ground. "I love you too... Ryu-chan... Kuma-kun..."

"Kuma-kun" Sango, Yuka, and Eri asked in unison.

Ryuichi held up his soft, pink-bunny toy with pure pride and joy," Kumagoro!"

"Oh... didn't ya know... Kuma-kun is my boy friend!"

"Your WHAT!"

Kagome laughed and stood up. She gave Ryuichi a quick 'Buddy Huggy' as they called it and sped off, still laughing like a maniac. (Huggy Buddy is a friendly hug. I got it from when me and my best friend hugs. We yell Buddy Huggy and then hug... Sometimes we accidently say Huggy Buddy! XD)

**S.I.N.G.4.M.E.**

Yuka began playing a soft tune on her guitar and she was soon followed by Eri's key board. Kagome gripped her microphone as Sango too began to play the guitar. Kagome gulped and swallowed nervous spit in her mouth. Here she was... in a studio... Not recording but showing what they could do. It would be okay if it was just them. But... her cousin was watching...

It was almost time for her to begin singing. But, there was a ticklish feeling in her stomache. She sighed and took a deep breath. Then she began the song...

_Yesterday, __Kotoba ga tarinakute (Yesterday, words were not enough)_

_Surechigatta to shitemo (Even if we pass each other, don't stop)_

_Yamenaide motto wakaritai (I want to understand more)_

_Toki ni hitoro ni naritakute (Sometimes I want to be alone)_

_Tabi wo shite mo kororo wa (Even as I journey, my heart is not content)_

_Umaranai soshite taisetsu na hito ni kizuku yo (And then I take notice of the one that's important to me)_

Kagome fought off her urge to smile as her friends joined her for the chorus.

_Itsumo itsumo (Always, always)_

_Sou umakuyuku to wa kagirinai mainichi Dakedo waratte (Days will not always go well, but do smile)_

_Kimi ga kureta (The amount of joy I felt)_

_Tatta hitokoto ga dorehodo ureshitkatta ka (With only the few words that you gave to me)_

_Zutto zutto oboeteru (Is what I will always remember)_

The chorus ended and it was time for Kagome to continue her solo part. The music played and played... but no singing. Sango, Yuka, and Eri stared at Kagome. Kagome fell to her knees and cried... Sango gasped and dropped her guitar... Yuka and Eri gasped... Sango let her favorite, most prized possesion drop to the ground... Like it was unimportant.

Eri stopped playing and so did Yuka. Sango knelt down beside her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome stood up and ran out. Yuka and Eri thought as Sango ran after,' that was weird... Even for Kagome!'

**S.H.I.N.E.4.M.E.**

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and sniffed. 'Why... why did I run away? Why am I crying? Oh someone please help me...' Kagome looked around the dark room she was hiding in. The room was nearly empty... The only thing in it was a rug, three chairs, and dusky old desk. 'Where am I anyway? I was so busy running from Sango... Sango, that's right... She was worried about me... But I ran when she tried comforting me. She must hate me now...'

Suddenly the lights clicked on and someone yelled," there she is!" Kagome looked up to see Noriko smiling at her with Ryuichi by her side. Noriko extended out her hand... Wanting Kagome to take it. But Kagome shook her head and turned away from them.

"Kagome do you have a tummy ache" Ryuichi asked walking toward her.

Kagome shook her head.

"Okay... what's the matter" Noriko asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Sango hates me. She tried helping me but I rejected her. And I-" Kagome continued sobbing. Noriko fished in her purse and pulled out a hankerchief. Kagome took it and wipe away the tears even though more fell.

Noriko stood up and smiled, even though she didn't even know who this _Sango _person was," don't be silly Kagome... Sango could never hate you."

Kagome still sat there...

"Here you can borrow Kumagoro" Ryuichi handed her his cute bunny toy. Kagome gladly accept it and hugged it closely.

"Are you okay now?"

Ryuichi frowned as Kagome cried even more and hugged Kumagoro even closer.

"How bout some candy?"

Tears...

"Wanna play my video game?"

More tears...

"Kago-chan, don't cry... Crying makes you hungry!"

Laughter...

Noriko blinked as Kagome broke out into laughter," R-Ryu-chan... I wasn't just crying because I was sad. I was crying because I was happy!"

'Kagome is as weird as ever...'

Kagome handed Kumagoro back to Ryuichi and smiled,' I feel better now. Everyone was so worried about me and I didn't let them try to help... I was being such a jerk... I'll go apologize to Sango and tell everyone I'm okay!'

Kagome gently tapped Ryuichi on the shoulder," tag, you're it!"

Noriko sweat dropped as the two of them ran out of the room. 'I guess age as nothing to do with maturity...'

* * *

Yukina: Chapter 3 has ended. I tried making the chapters longer but... (Sweatdrop) I'm lazy... Hahahaah now review me or feel the wrath of Kumagoro! 

Kagome: Um... um... I didn't like this chapter... At all!

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Forever, For-never_**

I still can't believe (You're gone)

How can I achieve (My true happiness)

Forever (For-never)

Hold me in the mornin

Kiss me in the after noon

For-never (Forever)

Don't feel sad

I'll see you soon

You're gone

Dead

I can't clear

My head

Forever (For-never)

Forever (For-never)

* * *

**Next Time : Second Encounters - Double Date?**

Kagome glared at Shuichi as he clung to Yuki's arm. Shuichi glared back as she grabbed his other arm. Yuki growled," will you two let go?"

"Kagome, don't you have a date?"

Kagome blinked and looked beside her where her _date _once stood. "OhmygoshIlosthim" she screamed.


End file.
